One Heck Of A Journey
by missywill
Summary: During a thrilling Hurricane, one accident....just one acccident....was all it took for the twisted road of once locked memories find a way out. But will memories be enough to help Jason and Courtney through thier lifedeath struggles?
1. Chapter 1

**One heck of a Journey...**

****

_They each moved on to their separate lives, having to convince themselfs that they could learn to love someone else, have someone else that they could hold on to for comfort, possibly even start their own family with someone else. In their own eyes they believed that it was the of their **Journey**_ _together... But One Hurricane in Port Charles proves to them that their still in for One Heck Of A Journey...(Journey Story)_

**Author's Note:**

I do not own any of these characters of general hospital, I just like to create my own story line of how I want Journey (Jason and Courtney) back together. This story takes place actually in just recent episodes when a Hurricane hits Port Charles. Except I changed afew things. For right now Courtney is with Jax (excuse me while I get my bucket...lol) and Jason is with Sam (Ugh...lol) don't give up on me now Journey Fans cause I think that you will like what I have in store for you...lol Carly has a celebration at her and new husband Lorenzo's house hold, Jax's presence is there as well as many other characters. The Hurricane unexpectantly hits Port Charles leaving all the guest with no choice but to stay at Carly's home. Jason and Sam are attending this party as well. However Courtney isn't there... she wants to surprise Jax with her presence...Boy she did ended up surprising him.

I hope you enjoy it!

**SVUAngel**

_**And so the Journey begins...**_

She felt nervous as she glanced around the room peering closely at familiar faces.

Some were enemise, others she held onto close to her heart. She glanced at her new

husband, and stared deeply into his eyes, she found courage behind them. With a deep

breath, she stood up. "I'd like to thank each and every single one of you for coming out

this evening to celebrate with me for my position on being head of the General Hospital's

Helping kids fundraiser. I know I may appear to be pigheaded, and arrogant towards

some of you-" Carly paused when she heard some of her guest chuckle, then she

continued " But I do promise with my heart that I will work my hardest on making this

fundraiser results turn out better than what it has ever been." She received an applause

as she took a seat next to Lorenzo.

"How'd I do?" she asked him as she ran her fingers nervously through her hair.

"You did how you always do...Perfect" He looked down into her golden face then

ran his finger along the side of her chin, "I have full confidence in you with the turn out of

this Fundraiser. Your so perfect for this job, everything about you is perfect."

Her face lite up at his remark, as she placed her hands on both sides of his face

"Thank you so much." Their foreheads pressed against one another, for a moment they

forgot where they were. Their lips were so close... An eruption of laughter broke the

moment, and brought them back to the celebration scene. "I'm going to find Courtney I

want to talk to her, I feel as if there's a gap between us and... Lorenzo I love her like a

sister."

He nodded in understanding "This marriage was a surprise to everyone and I think

Courtney was the most upset with us giving our vows to one another, I can't help but not

blame her, if it wasn't for me she probably would still be with Jason, with their little girl

or-"

"Lorenzo... Don't do this to yourself, none is to blame for what happened, it

wasn't fair to what happened to Courtney, she lost a part of herself throughout the

miscarriage. But it made a a stronger person, both physically and emotionally. It

changed her, she looks at things differently she's a different person now than she was

before the miscarriage." She gave his hand a gentle squeeze as she started to stand up

"She's one of the most strongest people I know. If you'd excuse me, I'm going to look

for her. She gave him a small smile as Carly made her way through the crowd in search

of her best friend. She couldn't see the blonde head anywhere, she spotted Jax and was

headed straight towards him when she someone pushed into her. She whipped around to

face her imposer. "YOU!"

"Hey Ron? How much longer will it take to get to Port Charles?" Courtney

hollered to the pilot from her seat.

"Shouldn't be too long now Miss. Mattews, I'd say within 2 hours you should be

snuggled home safe and sound." He called out to her.

She chuckled, "With the state I'm in I don't think I want to be snuggling into

anything, Thanks Ron."

"No problem, just doing my job." Came his reply

Courtney Mattews was in one of Jasx's private jet planes and was

on her way back home from a business trip in Florida, time seem to be dragging as she

sat in the seat waiting for the announcement for their landing. Her body ached from all the

moving around /chasing kids, and her mind troubled from what she had learned about

some of the teens that she helped with through her work. She had started a business that

help youths of all ages with any issues that they struggle or deal with. She sigh as she

glanced out the window and grew concerned over the drastic change with the weather.

The ride had started out smoothly, clear skies brought out the intense shades of blue, with

the sun making the earth glow with happiness. Now when she glanced out the earth

appeared lonely. Gone was the sun and the shads of blue, and in its place was a mixture

of black and gray. The earth looked like she was angry at the absence of her friends.

Courtney didn't know if she liked what she was seeing, as she heard a low rumble from

the clouds. _Think positive_ she told herself, after all she was finally heading home to a man

who she claimed to love. Jax. He didn't know that she was on her way to Port Charles, as

far as he knows she still in Florida working through her business. She knew about Carly's

party and was hoping she would make it in time to Congratulate her for her position with

the Helping Kids Fundraiser. _Carly.._ She too has felt the tension between their friendship

tough she loved her like her own sister she couldn't help but feel angry at her for marrying

Alcazar. _Out of all the men in this world, Carly has to pick the one that cost me and _

_Jason our child... _Her mind wondered _Jason..._ A feeling of sadness swept over her as an

image of him came into her mind. He was the first guy that she can admit to truly loving

with so much of her heart. He was her rock throughout her situation with A.J,

whenever she needed a friend or just a shoulder to cry on. He welcomed her with opened

arms, he was her protector, her guardian angel. She will never forget the day when he got

the divorce papers. She had saved one of Sonny's and Jason's enemies within their

business. They had looked at it as a sense of betrayal, towards them. No matter how much

Courtney tried, she couldn't get through to her brother Sonny, or her lover Jason, that she

did it for their safety. So that their families or friends wouldn't see them grow behind

bars. No matter how hard Courtney tried, she will never forget the cold shadow behind

Jason's crystal blue eyes. Courtney Jolted from her thoughts when the plane started to

shake rampidly, she cringed in her seat when the plane swerved to a tight right, then left.

"Ron? What's going on?-Wha...Whats...happening?" Courtney cringed in her

seat holding her stomach, as a feeling of sickness overcame her. She gasp loudly.

"Hold on Miss. Mattews, I think were headed for trouble...Damnit! This wasn't

suppose to happen this soon...or maybe not..."He yelled back to her "Make sure

you have your seat belt on... Hang in their were headed for rough weather..."

Courtney's seat belt was already on, a feeling of fear overcame her...thats when it

hit her. The Hurricane. It must've shifted directions, it wasn't suppose to be close to Port

Charles, it was suppose to miss it. Her mind drifted off to Jax, and wondered if Port

Charles was yet aware of the danger that was looming close to them. She reached for her

purse and held a breath as the feeling of sickness came over her more stronger than the

first time. She dug into her purse no caring about the contents spilling out from her search

for her cell phone. She let out a silent cheer when she found it. She quickly dialed a

fimilar number.

"YOU!" Carly hollered as she stabbed her finger towards her imposer. "Watch

who you bump into, I don't appreciate being touched by scum like you."

"Jeez, your never going to grow up are you Carly you still have to put in your 50

cent worth of talk." Sam shot back at her, she really couldn't believe how Carly would

think of her as scum, when Carly herself had quite a scummy history as well.

"Sam there's no point in arguing with her, so lets just leave it." Jason grabbed Sam

before she could say anything else. "Carly if you want to prove yourself to everyone that

you would be good for the position with this Fundraiser. Then you might want to start by

treating people with respect." Jason pulled Sam into a corner leaving Carly shocked.

_I honestly don't get what he sees in Sam, she's nothing but a tramp, a trouble-_

_maker, a nosy parker..._ Carly fumed as she continued her search for her best friend.

Soft music from the cd player filled the air, as couples took their places on the dance

floor. The atmosphere was thick with laugher, and chatter amongst the crowd. Carly was

still glancing around through the crowd when Nicholas Cassidine broke through the doors

to the living room. His dark hair wet from the rain, and his suit clung to his body.

"Everyone...Everyone...Please listen up!...Ric can you please turn the music

off." Nicholas watched Ric until no sound of music was drained from the cd player. "We

have a serious issue on our hands, Please...be quite for a moment" He waited for the

whispers to settle down. "The Hurricane that was suppose to miss Port Charles, is here

it somehow shifted direction, and is here as we speak. Don't bother going home tonight,

because I have received calls from the Police department that highways are closed, some

bridges are washed out, heck...everything is a mess out there."

It was Lorenzo's turn to step up to the plate. "We have several rooms, plently of

blankets, but first we need to work together on getting supplies to secure this house."

Everyone broke away to help out in anyway they could. Carly was heading straight for

her husband when their phone rang.

"Hello?" Carly glanced around her home that was surrounded by worrid faces.

There was static on the other line, she heard a muffled cry.

"Carly? Are you there?" it was Courtney!

"Courtney? is it you? Whe...Whe...Where are you?" she couldn't keep the worry

out of her voice.

"I'm on Jax's jet and heading towards Port Charles...Carly...its bad...I don't-"

"Courtney!-Your on a plane!" Carly shrieked she glanced around her and saw

all eyes on her, listening to her conversation with Courtney on the phone.

Jason stared hard at Carly for a moment_ Courtney's on a plane? Is she crazy?_

Jason pushed Sam aside as he headed towards Carly. Fear flowed through his viens.

Carly seen Jason coming towards her. "Courtney? are you ok? can you hear me?"

All Carly's replie was static and a muffled moan, other noises that she couldn't identify

took toll over Courtney's voice.

Jason looked at Carly "Give me the phone" she did as she was told and stood by

Jason.

"Courtney? its me...Jason...can you tell me where you are?"

There was a silence then a silent "Jase..." she spoke so soft almost a whisper

"Yes I'm...I'm...here, can you tell me where you are?" He coldn't hide the

urgency in his voice. This was his first true love he was talking to. "Courtney?..."

"Jase...Jase...I don't...don't...don't know" she cried out in pain from the

force of the jet. "It was...2...hours...away from Port Charles...while..ago"

"Courtney I need you to be more specific...Court?" Static took over the phone, as

Jason tried to hear for something that would give him a clue to her where abouts. His

heart stopped when he heard her scream in agonizing pain. "Courtney!...No! Listen to

me Damit!...COURTNEY!" He heard another sharp scream, then the line went

dead. Jason stood there phone held tightly in his hands, his heart broke in two. As

her cries echoed through his head.


	2. Chapter 2The begining of a long Journey

**Authors Note:** **Hey guys! Its me again but this time with a more exciting chapter…lol……I have received many awesome reviews from Leanna R, .journeyghlover, Jodi, yasmine2388, sexyt, SoCalBabe. Thanks guys for reviewing me! It's nice to know that someone is reading my piece of work and liking what I write. I have forgot to mention something that sexyt had brought up in a review, about Jax's and Courtney's relationship. Now Jax was even lucky that I did bring into this story…..LOL , Jax's and Courtney relationship is just dating. I cannot stand the likes of him or Sam…..lol Sorry to all you Sam fans and Jax fans, but that one had to come out. Thanks again guys, and remember the more reviews I get the more chapters I will update. _Never give up on the Journey…._**

_**-SVUAngel**_

****

****

"Courtney!...No! Listen to me Damit!...COURTNEY!" He heard

another sharp scream, and then the line went dead. Jason stood there phone held

tightly in his hand, his heart broke in two. As her cries echoed through his head.

Time stood still for a moment; everyone seemed to be moving towards Jason in

slow motion. He could hear the sound of his heart beating rapidly, as a feeling of pain

stabbed him. He couldn't let go of the phone as he heard the dial tone ringing close to his

ear. He didn't want to, he was afraid to. If he hung up, it could possibly be his last

conversation that he would ever have with Courtney Matthews, his Courtney Matthews.

He felt Carly slowly tugging the sleeve of his navy blue button up shirt.

"Jase?...Jase?...Jason! You need to-" Carly's voice caught in her throat when

she saw a mixture of emotions hidden beneath his eyes, she saw raw hurt, confusion then

pure anger. "Jason we have to-"

"DAMNIT!" With all the force that Jason could muster he slammed the cord less

phone on the marble floor . It shattered beneath him; the people surrounding him were

silent and completely shocked at his sudden outburst. "What the hell was she

thinking?...Is she stupid? " he paused to slowly calm the rushing beating of his heart.

That remark hit Jasper Jax 's hard as he spoke openly from within the crowd.

"Excuse me? Did you just call my girlfriend stupid?" Jax waited for Jason to look up at

him. When Jason met his gaze, he continued walking towards Jason slowly. "You're the

one whose stupid Jason Morgan, Golden Boy" he spat at him with complete arrogance,

Jason stood tall as Jax's came face level to him. "Your job came before Courtney, your

loyalty towards Sonny came before Courtney, Carly and her boy's came before Courtney,

and what did Courtney do? Her biggest mistake, loving a dirty killer like you. When she

tried to save you what did you do? Through her out of the safety of her own home, and

treat her like a criminal. You're the one whose stupid-"

"JAX"S THAT"S ENOUGH! I WILL NOT HEAR YOU SPEAK THAT WAY

TO JASON YOU MORON!" Sam charged towards him with her hand raised ready to

deck him across the face, but Jason grabbed her wrist before her hand came close to Jax's

face.

"Sam, now's not the time" Jason pulled her towards him, away from Jax, she

struggled for a moment but soon after gave up. Jason's hold was too tight. "Good now

calm down, for me at least." Jason glanced over toward the corner of the living room to

where his best friend, his boss Sonny stood. He looked at the Italian man who hadn't yet

spoken a word about the situation with Courtney. "Sonny we have to do something"

"Waite a minute...hold there a second." Jax glared at Jason. "You're not going

anywhere near my girl, she doesn't belong to you anymore remember? Or did your

damaged brain forget that."

"You son of ..." Jason shot out at him, he knew what Jax's was referring to and

he wouldn't stand for it. Jason paused when he heard Sonny yell at him.

"Jason don't! He's really not worth it; we have more pressing issues to discuss then

listening to this poor excuse of space talk." Sonny's words went through Jason, as he

obeyed Sonny's command. "Good, now everyone has to work together on surviving

through this storm we can't be at each others throats. Jason we have business to discuss

on Courtney, Jax you are not part of it. Got it?"

"You'd like to think so Sonny, but that's not going to happen." Jax glanced at him

and Jason. "You can't make me sit here and wait while Morgan here tries to take what

doesn't belong to him back."

"Courtney is in a difficult situation right now, her plane likely crashed she's alone

right now and more than likely scared. She probably fighting for her life we don't know...

But I do know one thing Jax." Sonny stated as he pointed a finger at him "Jason and I will

save my little sister, you will have no part in this search whatsoever. My biggest mistake

was letting her go, cause when I did that's when you guys started going out. That's not

going to happen anymore. When we find her she coming back home to live with her

brother." Sonny motioned for Jason to follow him upstairs to talk in private. "Don't mess

with my business Jax, you will regret it."

Anger flowed through Jax at Sonny's last comment he knew Sonny meant every

word too. His hands balled into fists as he punched a wall leaving a hole within it.

"Well Jax you just gave your self a job." Carly stated as she handed him some tape

"Have fun," with that she went into the crowd handing out objects to start out with for

keeping the house safe.

_She could feel his eyes on her, watching her with each step that she took on the _

_dark cold empty street. She wiped her head around in search of him. She couldn't find _

_him, he was no where to be seen. But yet she knew he was there, he was now starting to _

_make her feel uncomfortable as she started to quicken her pace. Her pulse started to _

_throb when she heard heavy footsteps coming behind her, fear came crashing through_

_her body. "Leave me alone!" she cried as she started to run, but found that she couldn't._

_She couldn't move, no matter how much she tried to push herself, her body wouldn't let _

_her budge. She tried to scream for help, but her voice was taken from her, when she _

_opened up her mouth to yell, not a word came out. She felt helpless as she heard her _

_intruder come closer to her... She cried helplessly throwing her fist on the cold cement _

_that surrounded her, tears sliding down her cheeks as she kept hitting the ground. He _

_was right behind her now, she knew that this was the end. She felt his greedy hands run _

_through the layers of her blonde hair, then making his hands run down her back._

_He didn't need to speak. His hands spoke for him, making Courtney feel useless. She_

_needed help. She closed her eyes, and held a picture within her mind of her once known_

_body guard and lover...Jason, she held on to his picture within her tightly. Trying to _

_ignore the dirty feeling of the strangers rough hands moving along her back. In her _

_mind she spoke to Jason's picture... _

_"Jase...I...I-I need you." She held in a breath when she heard another noise, and_

_kept her eyes shut tighter. She relaxed when the hands were removed from her_

_back and a feeling of security washed over her making her feel warm within_

_herself. When she opened her eyes, her gaze met his. "I knew you'd come"_

_He looked down at her and gently raised her to her feet, "I'll always be there for _

_you whenever you need me. No matter where you are Courtney, I'll never give up on _

_you_."_ He blanketed his warm protective arms around her._

_Courtney felt Jason's soft warm lips against her forehead. "I miss you Jase... I _

_really do, I love you so much that it hurts me, and I don't know what to do. I 'm_

_confused I thought I loved Jax, but I don't... Jason ...Jase...I still love you."_

_His strong hands moved to hold both sides of her cheeks, and his crystal blue eyes_

_stared deeply into hers, sending chills down her spine. "If you love me Courtney, then_

_fight. Fight to live for me, fight to be safe...Courtney just fight for us. Don't give up on _

_yourself because I never gave up on you." He then pulled away from her grasp, and _

_looked at her once before turning around and walking down the empty narrow street._

"JASON!" Courtney shouted as she woke up greeted by a pounding headache.

Her muscles in her body were numb, her bones ached. She found that she couldn't move

her legs, at least not at that moment. She raised her head slowly to gather her

surroundings, and was shocked to see the plane no where near here, it was a struggle to

see anything around her clear it was raining that hard. The wind was starting to pick up, a

bit as she shivered as her teeth started to chatter. _I need to find shelter... _Woods were

gathered around her; she tried to lift herself slowly from the ground, but cried out in pain

when she tried to move her legs. She sucked in a breath as she tried to move them again,

the pain shot through her causing tears to spring in her eyes. She let out a helpless sob,

when she found out that she couldn't even stand up, she laid her head back down against

the wet grass. The rain pounded down on her hard, the wind carried her sob away, and

Courtney closed her eyes again. _Jason I don't think I can do this..._

So what do think so far? Liking it? Or Loving it? Please give me your input…..I look

forward to each and one of your reviews, Thanks again guys!

-SVUAngel


	3. Chapter 3The first step

p **Author's note:** Hey guys! Me yet again with another chapter, I have recieved many exciting reviews, and yet agin I'd like to take time to thank each and everyone one of you who have reviewd me... /p 

p -Leanna R. - I agree Jax's is annoying! I can't stomach him...lol The dream about Jason I put in this story was something that had just occured to me. Jason had always told Courtney that he was there for her, so I felt that by putting him in her dreams, it would show the amazing connection that I felt Journey has. Oh don't worry...Jax's does get his punches...lol I'm so glad that you enjoy my story, as much as I enjoyed your Journey story "Trust." Thanks for reviewing me! /p 

p -middiegurl08- I sometimes ask myself the same question...Why would I just end chapters like that cause I know what its like to be hangin in suspense...lol Oh I had to put that punch line "Jason pushes pass Sam" I am no Sam fan, could you tell?...lol I just find her annoying...lol Thank you for your input on this story, I'm still trying to figure out the paragraph formatting on fanfiction...I forget it...lol Thanks for reviewing! /p 

p -journeyghlover- The chapters are improving more aren't they?...lol I'm excited to see how you like this chapter because this is where the story starts to pick up a bit, and the action starts to pick up more. Thank you for reviewing me! I love your login name by the way...Its good to know that there's still journey fans out there! /p 

p -CrazyJay- I agree...another Journey story...lol I love it! I don't like Jax's and Sam's characters as well, there just in the way for Journey ever to continue again. I find them annoying...but thats just my opinion...lol Thank you for reviewing me! /p 

p -dina- To be honest with you I can't wait to see whats going to happen next myself, I had writter's block for a day or so...I wanted to have something different for Courtney's situation so I finally came up with one, and I had more ideas strolling through my head...lol Thanks for reviewing me! /p 

p -luvthemorgans- LOL...Carly handing Jax's the tape, I thought of that and it so suited what Carly would actually say to Jax, "Have fun," I love her character...never mind the fact that I miss Tamara Brown as Carly, she was such an awesome actress! Thank you for reviewing me! /p 

p -SoCalBabe- I am so glad with the reviews I am getting, and it makes me happy and more inspired to keep writting and typing up more when someone says that they love my story...Its an absolute honor to me to hear that...lol Thanks for reviewing me! /p 

p -leprechaun-chick17 - Oh Journey had the most amazing connection and I believe that they will be reconnected again, its just taking time. The dream I made up I wanted to keep expressing their angust and love. I want to try and keep the characters realistic, like make them say or act the same way that they really do (well on t.v...lol) Sonny and Jason really made me mad when they disowned Courtney, but I believe that one day Sonny and Jason will regret it. Thank you for reviewing me! /p 

p -yasmine2388- Does Courtney find shelter...hhhmmmmm your gonna have to read to find out...lol Courtney is one of my most favorite characters on general hospital, I'm a fan of Alicia Lee Willis, and of course...Steve Burton! (Jason)...LOL I'm thrilled that your enjoying my story, when someone says that it only encourages me to keep typin...lol Thank you for reviewing me! /p 

p -nikki - Its so glad to hear that not only do you like my story but...you love it!...lol I like hearing that, I could never get tried of hearing that! I'm enjoying that fact that I have so many positive reviews, and I thank you for reviewing me! /p 

p Thank you again guys, I have recieved to many positive reviews! For that I have a brand new chapter...lol Scratch the fact that I had writers block for a day or so...lol But I'm excited to see how you like this one. Now this chapter is where the story starts to pick up a bit...And remember Journey fans, _Never give up on the Journey..._ /p 

_-SVUAngel_

p The rain pounded down on her hard, the wind carried her sob away, and

Courtney closed her eyes again. _Jason I don't think I can do this... _ /p 

p Her mind statred to drift off again slowly, but was brought back to reality by a

sudden sound of noises. Courtney kept her eyes and ears opened in hope of a rescue. She

heard it again, somone was yelling out something that Courtney was unable to pick out,

her head was too numb. She knew that this was her chance to live again, she slowly

opened her mouth,"Help!...Please...someone, Help me!" She started to cry, in fear

that they wouldn'thear her over the wind. "For Pete Sake someone Help me!" The rain

coverd her face,washing away her tears. She heard the noise again, this time it was much

closer to her. "I'm over here...Please save me..." she managed to choke out a whisperd

as the throbbing pain of her head took over her body, and shut her down completly. /p 

p Jason paced around the hard wood floor in one of the guest rooms, at Carly's

house. He ran his hands through his spikey gold brown hair, and let out a frustrated

breath. "Why Sonny! I just...I just don't get it, there was several warnings posted all

around the country making us alert and aware of the Hurricane coming our way. Even

when we didn't think we were going to get it, we were asked to be on alert regardless."

Jason paused for a moment looking at Sonny before continuing. "I just want to know

why...why she would take that risk?" /p 

p Sonny could only nod in agreement to Jason. "I understand what your saying,

and maybe when we find her, you can ask her that question." He ran his hand along the

side of his face. "We need to figure something out Jason, time is running out, there's a

storm out there and my little sister is out there alone." His voiced caught in his throat. "I

just...I just want to make sure that she's o.k, that she's still alive, and that she knows that

her big brother is standing here, worried about her." /p 

p "She is." Jason had no doubt in his mine that Courtney was alive. "Courtney's

alive, she's strong, she can handle this, we just need to keep our minds focused on finding

her." /p 

p "Did she give you any idea of her where abouts before the...the...-" /p 

p "Sonny, all she told me was that not too long ago, she was 2 hours away from

Port Charles." Her frightened voice began echoed through is mind once again, followed

but her anguished screams. "I never heard her scream like that before." He stared down at

the polished hard wood floor. "She sounded like she was getting attacked or

something...It scared me... because I wasn't there to protect her from anything." /p 

p Sonny stared hard at Jason. "You still love her don't you?" /p 

p Jason looked up and met Sonny's eyes, "I always did, shes hard to forget and

move on. Telling her its over, then handing her the divorce papers, made me feel like I

this was end of my life. She was my life, and she made me look forward to each and

every single day that I lived to walk. I can be honest to you Sonny and say...that I was

more happy with her than I am with Sam now." /p 

p "Sam..." Sonny chuckled, "That's another topic, along with a headache to

go with it. She's a nice girl but...she's too involved with other people's business, she's

got to give that up." he ran his hands through his dark brown hair. "Speaking of Sam,

what are you going to do with her when we find Courtney?" /p 

p Jason paused for a moment, he took a deep breath before looking back at

Sonny. "I would do the right thing, what that is right now I'm not sure, because I don't

know how Courtney's feeling right now, or how her relationship is with Jax. But if I had a

chance with Courtney." Jason made sure he looked at Sonny hard in the eyes, "I wouldn't

let it pass me by, I would want to be there for Courtney." /p 

p Sonny nodded his head. "I trust you with Courtney, I know that you will

protect her from whatever obstacles that come up. I can tell by just listening to you just

now that you truly love my sister, and I respect that." Sonny pulled his cell phone from

his pocket. "I'm going to call Stan, and get him to get in contact with any air flights let

headed to Port Charles. Once we find out wich air flight she took, then will hopefully get

someone to talk to us about the root they took." /p 

p "Well I can help with you with that one... might save you a phone call

possibly even Courtney's life if you care to listen." Both Sonny and Jason glared at Jax as

he closed the door to the guest room behind him. /p 

p "What did I say to you Jax, before Jason and I came up here? Or do I need

Jason here to pound it into you, cause I'm sure he wouldn't mind, am I right Jase?" Sonny

nodded his head towards Jason's direction. /p 

p Jason could only nod his head, and took his place right next to Sonny. /p 

p "You know why don't we put aside our differences for a moment and focus on

our main concern here...Courtney's safety, Or do you even care about her safety right

now?. You see I'm the key to-" /p 

p "Jax just cut to the chase, were not interested in your speech." Jason glared at

him, "Just get to the point." /p 

p "From what I learned from Carly, she's on one of my private jets, now all my

jets share the same connection with the air flight company West Jets. They each know

each others routes, so if we get in contact with one of the people from the West Jets they

would be able to tell us what root the jet Courtney is in took." /p 

p "Sounds resonable," Jason looked at Sonny who nodded his head in

agreement. /p 

p "If you give me a moment I might be able to call and get in contact with West

Jets, and hopefully they will cooperate." Jax pulled out his cell phone, as well as a pen

and paper from his suit jacket pocket. He made his call. Jason and Sonny kept a close

eye on him, as he wrote frantically on the pad, and kept nodding his head in agreement to

the person he was talking to on the other line. "Alright...Thank you so much for your

time you've been a great help to me. May I ask what your name is? You know just in

case-" /p 

p Annoied Jason grabbed Jax's cell phone and through it against the wall. It

shatterd the spilt second the cell phone came in contact with the wall. "We don't have time

for your crap Jax, especially Courtney. Just tell us what they said." /p 

p Jax who was stunned from Jason's outburst quickly handed him the paper.

"This is the root they took. We need to get a good start on this search, I'll start

phoning-" /p 

p "JAX!" Sonny took a deep breath to calm himself down. "I said this already

you are not taking any part in Courtney's search... are you that stubburn?" /p 

p "As far as I'm concerned Sonny, I just gave you guys a head lead to Courtney's

search, and you could at least be thankful and show some courtasy, towards me by letting

me help you search for my girlfriend." Jax got right up to Sonny, close to his face, and

stared him right in the eyes. "Wither you like it or not, I am apart of your sister's life. I

intend on keeping it that way too." /p 

p "Not if I have a say in it." Jason's fist came crashing straight into Jax's face,

the blow instantly knocked Jax to the ground, leading him into unconciousness. "Think

that will keep him quite for awhile?" /p 

p "Well... I'll get Carly to tie up, I'm sure she wouldn't mind considering

that its Jax, she'd probably make a point on tying the ropes tight." Sonny chuckled at the

thought, "Alright Jase...Let's go." /p 

p _She stared up at him, she felt exposed, she had to turn away from his look._

_Her breath caught in her throat when his strong, but gentle hands pulled her face to _

_him. She had no choice but to open her eyes, and look at him._ /p 

p _"Why did you try to give up Courtney?" Jason asked as his crystal blue eyes _

_stared deeply into her sea blue ones. "You know I'm here for you... I'm not going _

_anywhere... you need to keep strong and looking ahead instead of looking at the _

_kind of situation your in." _ /p 

p _"I know Jase..." Courtney wrapped her arms gently around him and pulling _

_him near her, her head pressed against his chest. "I just want to be near you, I want to _

_keep feeling close to you Jase...I can't do this alone. I'm not that strong, not without _

_you by my side." Tears clouded her vision. /p _

_ p "Don't you get it Courtney? I am here with you, I'll always be with you. _

_When you call me I'll be there." He placed his finger under her chain and gently tilted _

_her face towards him. "Push yourself Courtney, its hard at first but keep pushing. Don't _

_give up, you can do this. What happened to the Courtney that I once knew?" /p _

_ p Her voice caught in her throat. "I...I-I'm right here Jase..." /p _

_ p He pulled away, and squeased her hands gently, "Then prove it to_

_me..." /p _

_ p _Courtney woke up gasping. Images of Jason from her dreaming running

through her mind. "I won't give up Jason, I'll start fighting, not just for me but-but...for

us." /p 

p A male voice from the corner of the small hopital like room came out. "Fight

aye?...hmmmmm...I don't know wither or not to be worried at that last comment." The

man stepped into the light of the room, looking at Courtney laying on the single gurey. /p 

p "What the hell is going on? Where am I?" Courtney glanced at the man.

"Why are you here? This isn't General Hospital..." /p 

p "Will talk about that later...but right now you need a rest because in a few

days, your booked for surgery..." /p 

p Hhhhhhmmmmmmmmm...Who was that guy? and where the heck is Courtney? What about Jason and Sonny will they find out where Courtney is before its too late? Is it going to be too late for Courtney? Well your gonna have to keep reading to find out!...lol /p 

p SVUAngel /p 


	4. Chapter 4Fighting back

**Author's note:** Hey guys! I'm so excited to hear from all of you on this chapter, this is where the action starts to come out more. This is where the story starts to open up more. I hope you like where I'm going with this story so far….I really like how its turning out. I'd like to thank you reviewers!

**Abbs04**- hmmmmmm….that's a good question who does have Courtney?...lol Your going to find out soon enough… I'm really excited to hear from you about this chapter I think your going to like it. Thank you for reviewing me, and I'm glad that your enjoying my story so far!

**Sexyt-** I'm glad I made Jason knock Jax's out, that would show Jax a thing or too…lol Carly giving Jax the tape has to be my favorite line too, its something that she would actually say to Jax, since they both hate each other. Courtney is my favorite character on general hospital, and Journey has such an amazing connection….I really miss them together…..Thank you for reviewing me! I look forward to your input on this next chapter!

**: Leanna R.**- Oh this guy is going to be more creeper and your going to find out what's going on behind this hospital in this next chapter. I'm glad that I made Jason punch Jax….lol that guy is so annoying!...LOL. I'm glad to hear that you're liking this story, and I hope you like what I have in store for everyone within this next chapter. Thanks for reviewing me!

**Luvthemorgans**- LOL….I can tell you like Jason from the review…lol I love him too! He's awesome… I hate Jax too, can't stand the likes of him….he's annoying! That's the one word that scared everyone, surgery……. Waite till you see what I have coming for you in this next chapter…lol By the way, I like hearing your input on the characters as well, I can be honest with you when I say that enjoy getting reviews and It takes a lot to get me bored…..I really liked your review, at least you were honest about your feelings for Jason….LOL

**Thanks again for reviewing me guys! I can hardly wait to hear what you all think about this next chapter…you're in for a big one! And remember Journey fans, Never_ give up on the Journey…_**

-**_SVUAngel_**

p "What the hell is going on? Where am I?" Courtney glanced at the man.

"Why are you here? This isn't General Hospital..." /p

p "Will talk about that later...but right now you need a rest because in a few

days, your booked for surgery..." /p

p "Wha-What are you talking about...surgery? I don't need it, see look I'm

fine...I-I-can move...What the hell is going on?" Courtney glared at the man in the

light green suite. "Answer me Dr.Thomas... I'm in no mood for this; all I want to do is go

home." /p

p "Well I'm afraid that isn't possible; you're stuck here, with me and my team of

surgeons." He walked towards her and pulled out a chair and moved it beside her

by the bed. "You see Miss Matthews...or Courtney rather, someone higher me to

do something for them, they offered an amazing amount of money and I took it. They

should be coming in here now soon to speak with you. I shouldn't have to be the one to

tell you any of this, I think this person rather tell you themselves." /p

p "You know your really starting to freak me out..." Courtney shivered slightly,

she glanced at the new clothes that she was changed into, and someone must've put

them on her when she was passed out. It was a simple white t-shirt, and light blue hospital

pants. Courtney heard commotion outside the room. The voice sounded familiar, too

familiar. "It can't be...he's...he's-dead..." Her voice caught in her throat when she saw

her ex-husband stroll into the room, a sick smile spread wide across his face. /p

p "Hey there my little Daisy...Miss me much?" A.J stood at the foot of her bed

arms placed firm against both sides of his hips. "Did you honestly think that you could get

rid of me? I told you that I was going to get you back once and for all, now I'm here to

make sure you do get what you deserve." /p

p "You faked your own death...again...how could you be so heartless to

your family A.J? Do you know what kind of pain you put them through for the past few

weeks?" Courtney couldn't believe that A.J was still alive after the kidnapping of Micheal,

he was presumed dead at General Hospital, for when he was checked in one of the

hospital rooms, someone had supposedly suffocated him with a pillow. The pieces were

starting to come together in her head. "And you Dr.Thomas...you helped him...you

helped him ...this moron...I-I can't believe this." /p

p "Watch who your calling a moron Courtney...you life is resting in my hands

right now and If I were you I would cooperate." A.J glanced at Dr.Thomas "You

can leave now, I'd like some time to talk with my ex-wife here." A.J waited for the

door to close behind Dr.Thomas. "Are you scared Courtney?" He waited for her to

answer him, he looked at her straight in the sea blue eyes and he saw fear there. "Oh I

can't wait to see what your reaction is going to be when I tell you why your here,

oh...did you want to know? Cause I'd be glad to fill you in now." He started to walk

around the room taking slow and steady strides. "My life has been a mess, thanks to you

and golden boy-" /p

p "You messed up your own life A.J" Courtney whispered from her place on the

bed, "You have none to blame but yourself, I never made you become my stalker, I never

made you drink till drop did I? As far as I recall Jason didn't either, he didn't want to have

anything to do with you because...YOU! Were a mistake waiting to happen." Anger

started to build up inside Courtney. "Your life has been a mess thanks to yourself," /p

p A.J clenched his jaw, he felt his hands ball into fists. "You know what

Courtney? I thought I would be kind and go easy on you, but now you have me on a roll."

A.J walked right up to her, and pulled a mirror out of his pocket. He placed the mirror

in front of her face so that she could look at the reflection of herself. "You see how you

look now, you won't be looking like that within the next three days." He saw a questioned

look in her eyes. "There's a team of surgeons here, and there going to redo your face,

you'll look so hideous that not even golden boy would know who you are." He chuckled

at her shocked look. "Oh don't worry Jason will have his turn too, but that's a different

project that's going to take a lot of time." He pushed the mirror back into his pocket.

"This is the end of the road for you Courtney Matthews, for once you're at my mercy

now, and Golden Boy isn't here to save you this time." /p

p With an angry grunt Courtney flew off the hospital bed and through herself at

A.J, she pounded her fist all over his chest, screaming at him. She flung her fist to the side

of his cheek, the blow caught A.J off guard as he flew into the wall. He was surprised for

a moment, but quickly stood up when he saw Courtney's leg coming towards him. He

quickly moved out of the way, he chuckled when he heard her cry out in pain when she hit

the wall. He instantly grabbed her hair, and pulled her face close to his. /p

p "What did I say...Your at my mercy now, there's nothing you can do now,

none knows where you are, and they probably don't even care. You're helpless Courtney,

there's nothing you can do now to help yourself." A.J pulled her hair to the direction of the

bed, "Now, get some rest, you just got into an accident not too long ago, and your

surgery is booked your going to be one busy girl for the next few days." He quickly let go

of his grasp of her hair, and walked out of the room, locking the door behind him. /p

p Courtney's body started to tremble, as she quickly got back up from the bed

and ran to the door, to try and get out in anyway that she could. She turned the

knob several times, then started to pound at the door, her fist then came into contact with

the window on the top part of the door. "A.J you bastard!...Let me go!...LET ME

GO! LET ME GO!LET ME GOYOU SICK PIG!..." She started to cry, it was no

use, none would listen to her. She slid against the door, tears clouding her vision as she

started sobbing uncontrollably. "Jason...Jason...I really need you right now." She looked

around her, "Where the hell are you? You said you'd be here whenever I call you, or

needed you..." She choked back a sob. "Jason?" Angry tears escaping her eyes

"Where are you when I need you the most damnit!" She hit the cold cement floor hard.

"Don't leave me please...Jase...Please don't let me go...your my only hope." She

started to curl herself gently into a ball by the door, whispering Jason's name over and

over. /p

p "Sonny I think we should slow the car down a little bit, the roads are a bit

tricky tonight, especially when were driving in the middle of a hurricane." Jason looked at

him from the passenger side of the black SUV. He saw determination within Sonny's eyes.

"Sonny………. slow down before we get ourselves in an accident, Courtney needs us

now and we have to be alive in order to save her." /p

p "Your right-Your right...I just want to get there as fast as I can, luckily its

not too far from Port Charles." Sonny had a hard time looking through the wind

shield of the vehicle, the rain was pouring down hard. /p

p "I think this is it here, well somewhere along here anyway." Jason looked

closely out the window, in search for anything that could lead them to Courtney.

His eyes caught something, "Sonny stop the car, I think I see something." Jason felt the

brakes of the vehicle, as he quickly pulled off his seat belt and ran towards the big scrap of

metal. It was part of the plane that Courtney was on. The rain covered every part of him,

making his clothes stick to his body. "Courtney!...Courtney!... Where are

you?...Courtney!" Jason started to call out her name as he ran towards other parts of the

plane. He stopped calling her name when his eyes hit something. It was her purse, his

heart feel when he picked it up, he gently squeezed the rough leather. Images of Courtney

and their first rain kiss, flashed into his mind. He remembered seeing the frighten look in

her eyes, when she saw him bet Coleman up for her safety. How she bagged him not to

hurt Coleman, and pulled him outside wondering what Jason was thinking when he was

attacking Coleman. He remember how vulnerable her eyes looked when she told him how

scared she was when she saw Jason on the ground. His heart stopped beating at that time

when he pulled her into him for their first real kiss. Jason felt Sonny's grasp on his arm.

"She's still alive...I can feel it, Sonny if she were gone...I would know Courtney became

apart of me and that part hasn't gone yet." /p

p "Someone got to her before we did…." Sonny and Jason's eyes both met.

"We need to find out who…before-before it's too late."

So……what did you think? Do you like where this story is going so far? Is it interesting? Input please ………….It would be very appreciated……lol Thanks for reading!

-SVUAngel


	5. Chapter 5Out of the Shadows

**Authors Note:** Okies another day, with yet another exciting chapter….and hopefully more reviews!...lol I will like to take the time now and to thank my chapter 4 reviewers!

**Leanna R:** After re-reading my story I do agree with you Jason does need to find Courtney…..before his twisted brother does something….aawww I loved that episode with Journey's first kiss, it was so unexpected I wasn't expecting it to happen at all. Jason changed when he was with Courtney, remember him saying to her something like she taught him how to feel true feelings…..awwww I love Journey………lol Now….get that Jasam pair off my television!...lol I'm glad to here that you like what I'm writing!

**Journeyghlover:** No problem…I love updating! Cause I'm excited to hear what everyone thinks about my piece of work. Truth be told-I don't really feel comfortable with my family reading my stories…..I don't know why I just don't….lol But I'm glad that there is such a thing as this kind of site, cause I mean I do want someone to read my work….lol I'm glad your enjoying this story!

**yasmine2388:** Oh A.J is a sicko, I dislike his character completely the way he treated Courtney…..he was sooo ruthless. Oh don't you worry Journey buddy, Jason and Sonny will find there way to vengeance somehow….and …..you never know I mean I really don't know how yet…lol I'm still writing ideas down…lol Thank you for your wonderful compliments, they just encourage me to hurry up with the next chapter…lol Thanks for reviewing me!

**Luvthemorgans:** OMG!...LOL Your reviews make me laugh with tears!...lol Sometimes I want to bop A.J in the head too…lol You can sneak me in the GH writing room any time, my first project would be to get rid of the Jasam/Casper pairing and bring on the Journey….lol I know today's GH's storylines are really slow, and not as interesting because there's no Journey, that's what GH is missing….a Journey! The barbecue sounds awesome….what time does it start?…lol Thanks for reviewing my story buddy!

**Sexyt:** Wow….I can really tell your liking this story! I'm hearing so many compliments especially from you and it makes me look back at my story and I think wow…..they really like it. Journey has such an amazing connection, they didn't need words to describe how they felt, all it took was one look and they knew how each other was feeling. Oh A.J drives me insane too! He's so sick and twisted the things Courtney did for him, and he made her feel like crap…..I don't like his character but had to place him here cause he would play the role of the sicko the best…..lol Glad to hear your liking where this story is going!

Thanks again for reviewing me! And remember Journey fans…_Never give up on the Journey…._

_SVUAngel_

* * *

Jason felt Sonny's grasp on his arm." She's still alive...I can feel it, Sonny if she were gone...I would know Courtney became apart of me and that part hasn't gone yet."

"Someone got to her before we did…." Sonny and Jason's eyes both

met. "We need to find out who…before-before it's too late.

Jason felt his heart stop beating for a moment. "How do you know that for sure- Sonny?" His body ached over the last time she was kidnapped; it had ruined both their lives. She was holding Jason's baby within her, sadly she had lost the baby by trying to save herself and their unborn child from Lorenzo Alcazar. Then soon after the incident, the Morgan's found out that Courtney was unable to conceive a child of their own. He turned his back against Sonny. "We don't know that for sure, we have to keep looking-"

"Jason...Jason someone must have saw the plane, or heard something from thisaccident." Sonny continued talking to Jason from behind him, speaking loudly over the rustling wind, and the sound of the rain hitting against the ground. "We need to starttalking to neighbors that live around here, to see if they know anything or-" Something caught Sonny's attention from the corner of his eye. He saw movement from the shadows of the brush, that was along the side of the accident. Then he saw it. "Jason!... Getdown!" Shots rang out through the cold crispy wet atmosphere. As both men through themselves hard against the ground, as quickly as they could. Guns from each men were drawn out, "Find cover!"

Jason crawled quickly behind a scrap of metal that remained from the plane accident. His gun was poised out between one of the holes, in the scrap of metal. He took several shots towards the target, he heard Sonny curse as he put in his shots. Jason quickly peeked through another hole to get a view of where their target now stood. That's when he saw the person running. Jason flew from his spot and chased after him, his heart started to pound hard against his rib cage, as he started gaining on the person. He heard Sonny's footsteps behind him. Jason caught up to the person and through himself at them, pinning the person hard against the ground. "Where the hell is Courtney?"

"Who the heck is that?" His breath caught in his throat when Sonny pressed his gun against his temple. The guy put his hands in the air from his spot on the ground "I don't know dude... I thought you were one of the hunters who-"

"Is that why you were shooting at us?" Jason stared at the young fellow hard. "Sorry butyou're going to have to come up with a better excuse than that." Jason yanked the fellow off the ground; he pushed him ahead of himself.

"Wha-Wha-What are doing?" He asked afraid of the answer, for he knew who this person was, and what he was capable of.

"You're coming with us. Not a word from you, now...Get in the car!" Jason pushed him hard into the back seat of the SUV; this evening was going be interesting.

* * *

Her mind was blank, as she stared up into the white empty ceiling. She couldn't sleep, she was afraid to. Courtney didn't feel safe. She felt lost, and couldn't help but feel useless within her situation. She had spent her afternoon with long hours of crying out for Jason, screaming for him... just to find him not there with her, not holding her with a warm amount of protection. This was enough for her to give up on hope. _He's not coming for me..._

Her eyes shifted to the window, which was full of blackness from the night air. The rain beat down hard against the caged glass. The light in her room was dim, as she sat up from the bed. She wrapped her arms around her legs, and buried her face within her knees. She heard foot steps echoing down the hall, then they ended at her door. She slowly raised her head. After the jingling sound of keys the door popped opened, and there stood A.J. "What the hell do you want now?" Courtney asked as she stood up slowly from the bed. "Are you here to put me down some more just to make you feel better...or powerful about yourself? You pick."

A.J chuckled, "It's been awhile since we've been together, yet you still know me really well." He closed the door behind him and leaned against it. "How do you like it here? Are you-well coping here?"

Courtney walked towards A.J, until she was directly in front of him" You haven't changed a bit ….you're still a moron…. .. Damit how do you think I'm coping!" She stomped her foot hard against the ground. "I'm here against my own will, with a person who's so jealous of his own brother that he wants to screw around with other people's lives, and mess them all up. Well congratulations A.J, it looks like you screwed up my life."

"You know it doesn't have to be like this Courtney...we could always you know..."He pushed her hair behind her ears as he held her face between his hands. "Be back together, we could leave this country tomorrow and never look back we-"

"I'd rather die a thousand deaths than be back with you." She pulled from his grasp against her face, he wouldn't let go. "A.J...let go of me now before I hurt you...again." She waited a moment for him, but he didn't let go. "Fine you wanna be like that I'll-"

He silenced her with a hard kiss against her lips. He pressed her body against him tightly. Courtney struggled against his grasp on her, but he was holding her too tight. He through her body against the wall, and his hands started to move across her, she felt his hands go up her shirt.

Courtney was in shock of what was happening. She cried out in pain as his fist drove into her stomach. _What am I going to do?_ She blinked back tears, her breath caught in her throat when an event in her dream came to her mind. Jason, saving her from the roaming hands, holding her, was telling her that she was strong, that she was a fighter and no quitter. She could almost hear his voice "Jason..." She whispered his name out loud.

_Fight Courtney...Fight for me...Fight for us..._ She closed her eyes, as she regained strength. With all her might she kicked A.J right beneath the knee, he kneeled over in pain, as her arm came crashing against his back, she watched him fall to the ground gasping for air. The door burst opened and two male nurses charged after her. She tried to run from their grasps, but they were too quick. One of the nurses through her onto the bed, and had her pinned down in such a way were she couldn't move. She started to scream when she felt the prickle of a needle slide within her skin. She cried softly as her body became still, her vision started to cloud.

A.J hovered over here an angry expression printed across his face. "You're going to pay big time for that one."

* * *

"You have a total of 5 minutes to speak, if you don't" Sonny paused looking at the young fellow who had dirty blonde hair, and didn't look younger than 20. "We finish you." They were in the basement of Sonny's Penthouse; Sonny was standing in front of the young fellow Greg, while Jason was standing along the side of Sonny shooting glares at him.

"I'm telling you…..I don't know this chick….. So yeah I have a history with girls, what guys don't," Greg chuckled at his own joke, but noticed that he was the only one who did so. "Oh boy….."Jason started to walk towards him slowly, for the first time in Greg's life he got to know the true meaning of fear. He broke out in a sweat, his nerves started to tingle from the chair that he was tied to. "Ok….Ok…Ok-I'll give in, yes I do know who Courtney is, I was the one who found her."

"Then where is she? How come she's not with you?" Jason looked down at him; he knew that Greg was the key to finding Courtney. They were running out of time, Jason could feel it; he knew that Courtney needed them right now "Come on……start talking!"

"I don't know-I….I-I just was riding in my car-then I see this fire on the side of the road, I started to feel nervous, I didn't have a good feeling about it at all.-"

"Then why didn't you call 911?" Sonny cut in, he ran his finger along the side of his jaw. "If you had felt nervous about it, and were uncomfortable then you should've called them because they know how to deal with situations like-"

"Listen I-I panicked ok? I'm sorry I couldn't help it, I just reacted." He started to rock back and forth from within his tied up seat. "I heard a cry……I heard a cry from somewhere, I didn't know where I just knew that I needed to find the voice." He started at the floor, and then looked at Jason straight in the eyes before adding. "She was begging for you…..she wouldn't stop."

* * *

Aaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwww……boy I sure know how to put myself in tears…lol So how are we liking this story so far? Was this chapter any good? Hm? Well I would like to hear input from my awesome reviewer's…… How does Greg know Jason? How will Jason react to Greg's story? Does A.J have another scheme up his sleeve? What about Courtney?...will she continue to fight back or give into depression? Well soon find out!

Oh wait! I forgot to mention something! Any of you guys on Message boards? If so, or if you're interested in going on one go to click on GH, then click on Message board and register! Once you do so, let me know through one of the reviews! If you're already registered on that board, my pename on that board is CourtneysFan16, we need some Journey fans on that board! …..lol Thanks for reading this guys! 

SVUAngel


	6. Chapter 6Help?

**ATTENTION REVIEWERS: Journey Fans I need your help! Please join the message board on ****click under GH, then click on Message Board and register! ****If your under 18 like me (I'm 17)…oh well tell a white lie…lol We are in need of you Journey Fans over there! Let me know if you do register through a review and tell me your pename on the board…..Mine is CourtneysFan16…..I hope to hear from you guys soon!**

**SVUAngel**

**O.k now I finally said that I can get on with thanking my fellow reviewers! I'm so sorry this took long to update a lot of things can up….I was busy….lol**

**Leanna R.:** I'm so with you when you say GO JASON! Well I don't want to give anything away when I say that you'll be rooting for Jason VERY soon….lol Thanks for reviewing me! And I hope to see you on the soapnet message board!

**Stephanie:** Amen….Journey is the best! I don't like A.J very much myself….he's a sicko…. I'm glad that you think my story is good so far….you don't know happy I am to hear that, thank you! I hope to see you on the soapnet message board as well!

**Luvthemorgans:** LOL….I love you're reviews they rock! That's it……Its official how does say around 6 pm sound for our little BBQ with Sam and Jax sound?….LOL I'll also bring the salad dressing….does Ranch Dressing sound good? Oh you so have to join the soapnet board we will have a ball……LOL I'm so sorry it took long for me to update this chapter…if it makes you happy I'm almost done the next chapter after this one….lol can't wait to hear from ya! You better join the Soapnet Board!

**yasmine2388:** LOL….I'm glad that you find my story exciting that makes me so excited to hear what you think about the next chapter….and I think you're going to like this one….lets just say that you'll be rooting for Jason to find Courtney….very soon…lol LOL…I liked how you expressed you're feelings about A.J dying…..LOL That was awesome…..Thanks for reviewing me! I hope to see you on the Soapnet board as well!

**Thanks again guys for reviewing my story….means a lot! I hope I see you guys on the soapnet board….let me know when you join! And again I'm soooooo sorry it took this long to update this chapter….I really am… I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**SVUAngel**

* * *

"I heard a cry from somewhere, I didn't know where I just knew that I needed to find the voice." He started at the floor, and then looked at Jason straight in the eyes before adding. "She was begging for you…..she wouldn't stop."

Jason tore his eyes away from Greg's gaze unable to contain the mix emotions that came to him, his heart started to pound heavily , "She-She cried for me?" He looked back at the young boy with his crystal blue eyes, his vision started to cloud when Greg noodded his head. For a moment his heart stopped, the world moved slowly around him. "Courtney..." He gently whispered her name, as an image of her glowing face appeared in his head. He took a deep breath to calm himself down, ran his hand along his face. He stared back at Greg. "What did...what did she say?"

"Jason..." Sonny called from behind him. "Don't do this to yourself...You're only-"

"Sonny!...I need to-I have to know." He stared hard at Sonny with his glossy blue crystal eyes. "Greg...tell me...What was Courtney saying about me?" Jason looked back at Greg his hands firm on both sides of his hips, "I need to know."

Greg studied Jason hard, he could tell that Jason still truly cared for her, he also understood Jason weakness, and his weakness was Courtney. "I couldn't understand her at first, she kept whispering something...I tried to talk to her but she kept saying a-a name. She kept saying Jason, Jason...then would start to beg for you asking for you to help her...then she would mummble words that I couldn't catch. I just stood by her...I-I tried to get her to open her eyes...she wouldn't...then she said Jason...I need you" Greg stopped talking for a moment as he glanced away from Jason before adding. "That was the last thing she said before she passed out."

Sonny looked at his best friend, he saw the distant look in his eyes as Jason continued to stare at the wall, he walked towards Jason and put a hand on his shoulder. "Were going to find her Jase... Courtney's still out there and we need to be strong for her."

Jason kept his gaze focused on the cream colored wall. "I wasn't there...She needed me...I always told her that whenever she needed me I'll be ther to help her...but -I couldn't help her..." He turned his head to look at Sonny, "I want to find her... I need to find her." His voice broke, he bent his head down and slowly shook his head.

Sonny nodded his head. "Good." He turned his gaze back towards Greg, "I got a question for you, and you're going to answer it for me." He walked up to Greg and rested his hands on the arms of the chair. "How do you know Jason? No lies...we don't have time for lies...understand me?"

Swolling a lump within his throat Greg could only nod. "Well I might as well, seeing that I'm going to die anyway in both cases."

Sonny nodded in understanding. "See...I could help you Greg...but in order for me to help you, you gotta help me first." He stared hard into Greg's eyes, hoping that his words would push Greg into telling him where his little sister was. "My sister and I haven't been getting along well lately, and...I just want her back so I can say I'm sorry...and that I love her. Are you getting me?" He watched Greg's face soften a little, "Do you have a sibling...Greg? If so then how would you feel if you said some things to them that really hurt them...deeply hurt them." Sonny released his hold on the arms of the chair and started to pace around the room.

Jason knew where Sonny was going with this; his was trying to make Greg feel bad for hiding the truth behind Courtney's disappearance. He gave Sonny a nod then stepped in, "Or If you have someone that you loved...and this person completed you... and you broke their heart." Jason's mind wandered back to the party at Carly's house, "You get a phone call and it's them and you know their in trouble, but you can't help them...you don't know where they are...you hear them scream...the line goes dead. You can't hear them anymore."

Greg understood them; they obviously really cared for this person and just wanted to get them back home, where it was safe. "I don't know what I'd do if my little brother was taken from me." His mind wandered to his 4 year old brother who loved hockey, and had the funniest sense of humor. He then looked straight into Sonny's eyes and with determination he added, "I know one thing, I would damn well do anything to get him back home."

"Then help us...who has my little sister?" Sonny was beginning to get frustrated with this guy.

"O.K-O.K...but I'm telling you you're not going to believe me." He took a breath before saying, "A.J Quartermaine took Courtney, and that's how I knew of you guys... was through him." He began his story.

"It was during part where I had just found Courtney. He came out of no where, claiming to know her, oh I believed him... then he told me his story with her, then explained his involvement with you guys, and I have already heard of you guys and seen you through the media and stuff. So I had a better knowledge of the situation, then he offered me 30 million dollars to finish you guys. I was surprised because this was the first time I met this guy...and he trusted me...something not everyone does with me. So I took the offer and he explained to me where he was going to be because his cell was acting up again...I know weird...and wanted me to work for him if I got the job done...now here I am."

"A.J...is dead he was smothered with a pillow not too long ago I was there...I saw the body." Jason crossed his arms over his chest, he looked back at Sonny, "Unless...he staged his whole death again which wouldn't surprise me."

Sonny nodded his head anger filled his veins. "That bastard never knows when to quit!"

He balled is hands into tight fists and looked at Greg. "Where the hell is she?"

"She's-uh she's at a clinic somewhere...oh geez I'm going to die-"

"No DAMNIT!...your not!" Jason took a deep breath to calm his voice down, "Just tell us where Courtney is... and will see to it that you leave this country safe without anyone knowing where you are...Greg Courtney doesn't have time right now its been nearly a day, there's no telling what A.J is going to do to her."

"You're right...she may not have much time now, she's in a clinic somewhere in Boston, this clinic from what I understand holds several private wards in the basement, the clinic is called Brooks Clinic." Greg looked at each of the mobsters standing before him. "She's in the basement from what I know...I don't know what he plans on doing."

Sonny pulled out his cell phone, "Stan...call in one of the pilots for my jet, tell them to fuel up were heading for Boston as soon as possible. I'm also going to need a new identity and passport for someone as well as 40 million in cash give it to Max and tell him to deal with a guy who is held at my pent house, he needs to be sent away as soon as possible. Thanks man." With the snap of his cell phone shut, Sonny turned to Jason. "We gotta go get ready."

Jason nodded his head and headed for his penthouse across the hall; he stepped into his home and took two stairs at a time to head for his room. He quickly changed into black top as well as dark jeans, before he left his room he looked back into it. Memories of Courtney came flooding into his mind. The way she use to sleep sprawled across the bed, and how she always looked at peace when she was sleeping. He could stay up all night to just watch her sleep, it made him feel at ease, it made him think more about their relationship and he had always wondered how he got so lucky to have someone that he really loved.

"Courtney...I'm coming for you"

* * *

A white blur came to view, as a feeling of queasiness washed over her. She took a deep breath and noticed that some reason her head felt soft as if she was floating on a gentle cloud. Her arms began to feel heavy as she lifted them up to rub the blurriness away from her vision. "Oh I ache..." Courtney whispered

She looked around the room and noticed that there was something different about it. That's when it came to her...There was a large mirror on the left side of the wall. She tried not to think much about, for some reason it made her feel uncomfortable. That's when it hit her..."Oh God no..." Courtney ran to the mirror with tears streaming down her face "Please don't let this happen to me..." She gasp when she looked into the mirror, and try to hold in a sob..."Damn you A.J..."

* * *

UH-OH……………………Was Jason and Sonny too late? Did A.J really pay back Courtney?...hhhhhhhhmmmmmmm Will have to find out!

SVUAngel


	7. Chapter 7Grasping onto Hope

**Hey ya reviewers! Awesome reviews I got! This time it didn't take as long for me to update….lol I'm not so sure about this chapter…I just should probably warn you that there is abuse present in this chapter so please don't report me! Now like to take a moment to thank my fellow reviewers…..**

**yasmine2388: **You got you're wisdom teeth removed….Ouch! That hurts….I'm so thrilled that you loved that chapter and that you're still reading this story! It really makes me happy!...LOL I know I'm mean…..and I'm going to be even meaner when you read the last part of this chapter…lol I'm sorry! Thank you for you're review!

**journeyfan01: **Oh A.J is a creep I never liked his character, he was so heartless….Jason will hopefully give A.J what he deserves…..Thanks for your review!

**Luvthemorgans: **So I'm a little evil twit aye?...LOL Again I apologize for the delay of this story…I've been too busy planning our BBQ !...LOL I cannot wait to hear about what you think about this chapter, I think you'll like it…..I better see you on the Soapnet board soon! Thanks for the reviews! Their awesome!

**Leanna R.: **Boy…Its sounds as if I left you guessing big time on where I left off my last chapter….LOL Well Buddy will be rooting for Jason in this chapter! Was Courtney really dreaming? Hmmmmm…..you'll find out….lol Thanks for reviewing me!

**WATTERS: **A new reviewer for my story….thank you! I'm so happy to hear that you are enjoying my story…I think I left a lot of people in heavy suspense from where I left off….LOL I know…I'm mean You wanted an update….Well here it is... I hope you like this chapter and thank you for reviewing me!

**Thank you again guys! Means a lot to me when I hear so many comments….on my Story I never would have thought that I would receive so many positive reviews…Thanks again and remember fellow Journey fans………**_Never give up on the Journey……_

_SVUAngel_

* * *

Sonny looked hard at Jason from across his seat on the jet plane, he was afraid to know what was running through his best friends mind. Jason had been staring hard at the freshly vacuumed grey carpet beneath his feet for the past half hour, not moving... not even letting a word escape his mouth. He was bent over on his seat, with his hands burying his face, you didn't have to look at Jason to know that he was upset, you could feel the tension surrounding him.

"Jase...are you...are you going to be alright?" Sonny asked from his seat

Jason could hear the wariness within Sonny's voice, he didn't like it...his chest heaved with anger, adrenaline started rushing through his veins he gripped his head tightly. "How am I suppose to be alright?" He shot his head up at gave Sonny a cold stare. "My life started going down hill and it started when I left Courtney...I pushed the divorce papers in her face...she didn't want to sign...but I was the first to hit my pen on that paper I put my name: Jason Morgan ...I broke her heart...AGAIN...AGAIN! SONNY...I'M TIRED OF DOING IT!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE TIRED OF DOING IT" Sonny took a breath to calm himself down. He knew that needed to have this conversation with Jason, his best friend was bottling so many emotions and situations inside of him, Sonny knew that Jason just needed to talk right now. So he encouraged him. "I waiting to hear this Jason"

Jason's throat started to close on him, how could he ever forget those glossy blue eyes staring at him, her soft but pleading voice begging him not to sign the papers, her sobbing on the other side of the door when he slammed it in her face. How could Jason ever forget the day he tore Courtney's heart in two, his life in two. "I-I broke her heart so many times Sonny, I don't want to do it again."

Sonny continued staring hard at Jason. "What do mean Jason? Are you saying that if you have a chance with Courtney, you won't take it because you don't want to hurt her again?"

Jason looked back down at the ground, he took a deep breath "What I'm saying is I don't want to keep hurting Courtney, I can't keep pushing her away then pulling her back to me. Its just too hard for the both of us, it hurts not only just her, but me too. We have a lot of memories together that will stay with us, but those were just memories... we can't play those roles anymore."

"But I thought you said that if you had a chance with Courtney you will take it, and never let it pass you by." Sonny's kept his gaze locked at Jason's figure. "You're right about not replaying memories, but there's always a thing called working it out. Making the relationship better, fixing problems before they start to happen."

"Courtney moved on with Jax...maybe she's happy with him"

"You don't know that Jason, from what I heard from Greg she wasn't asking for Jax...she was asking for you."

Jason turned towards Sonny, for a moment he couldn't speak, he just stared. After a few moments of heavy silence, Jason slowly turned his head away. "I know she did... I just don't want to hurt her like I did before Sonny...I don't think I could take it if I ever see her crushed like that again. I'm just trying to think what's best for Courtney."

"Well this going to sound different coming from me, I might-" Sonny chuckled "I might even sound like Carly when I say this, but maybe you should let Courtney decide what's best for her. That was my mistake Jason, I wanted to play the role of a big brother for her, I made decisions for her...she's a grown woman but I just found it hard to accept." Sonny looked at Jason hard in the eyes. "You need to let Courtney decide for herself what she wants."

Jason could only nod his head in agreement with Sonny's words. He had to admit to himself that he was a little surprised at Sonny's piece of advice, but knew where Sonny was coming from when he said this. Sonny had made decisions for Courtney that Courtney just wouldn't accept. They got into countless of arguments, said their share of sharp piercing words at one other. His thoughts were interrupted by a heavy bump of the jet. The hurricane had ended, throughout their ride was a smooth flight this could only mean one thing. They had landed. Jason and Sonny looked at each other. Jason quickly stood up from is spot on the seat. "Let's go."

* * *

Her heart started to race, panic filled her veins. "He is really going to do this, "was all she could muster we she looked at her reflection, and saw the markings.

It was lightly pin marked on her with blue dots along her forehead; some were spotted on the corner of her jaw. These markings represents which piece of her skin would be removed….and replaced. She lightly touched the dot on her jaw, she gently rubbed it. Tears slowly cascaded down her cheeks; A.J was really taking her away from the world. He was going to get rid of this God created face, and replace it with a hand made face. She let out an angry sob and through her fist hard against the mirror continuously.

She couldn't feel anything as she kept slapping her hands hard against the mirror, she was aching too much inside... to focus on the damage that she was doing to herself physically. She didn't know when she felt it, maybe it was when she stopped crying, or maybe it was when she pulled herself to the ground. When she saw it, that's when the pain over flowed through her. Her hands were covered with her own blood, glass pieces were scattered all around her, and she felt herself trembling, as she let out another uncontrollable sob.

She didn't hear the door open, she was too upset to hear or see anything. She leaned her head against the cold wall and continued sobbing; she sucked in a breath when she felt his hands press her shoulders firmly.

"You can stop crying now," The voice said, "Today it all ends."

Her eyes grew big when she turned towards the voice.

"No..." she gently whispered "No... You're not going to touch me...you're not going to do this." she said more firmly "I won't let you, and neither will Jason"

A.J chuckled at her last remark. "So you still think Golden Boy going to save you aye? Sorry honey but not this time. You're knight in shiny armor doesn't have a clue where you are, or...that I'm still alive."

"Jason will find out about you, and when he does find out that you're still alive, and he sees what you are doing to me...oh he will make you pay A.J" She picked herself off the ground and stood right in front of him. "He hasn't forgotten about how you stalked me or how you treated me like crap when I worked as a stripper to help you stay out of jail, but most of all A.J he hasn't forgotten the type of person you are...a twisted sicko." She paused for a moment to let her words go through A.J

"Jason will get you A.J...he always does, and when he sees what you have done to me he's going to make sure you die a slow and painful death."\

"Jason doesn't care for you anymore Courtney, he divorced you and then he left you for Sam, and when Sam was pregnant with Sonny's baby what did he do huh? He lied to everyone including you...Courtney that woman that he claimed to have really cared about, and said that it was his baby when it wasn't. When she lost the baby, he stayed with her, why? Because Courtney...he moved on to someone better than you...your just trash to Jason now."

Before Courtney could think about what she was doing it was too late. Her hand swung and hit A.J hard across the face; a look of shock came across his face but was replaced by anger. "You bitch..." He grabbed her roughly on the shoulders and through her hard against the wall. She winced in pain, as she felt his fist drive deep into her skin.

Courtney let out a strangled cry as she felt the Sharpe pain of his blows against her. Tears clouded her vision...she was too weak to fight back... Her hands were still aching from the effects of the mirror. She gasped for air as she felt the inside of her skin burn; she felt her body slowly slide to the ground. She was shaking slightly when the blows stopped; she gently curled herself in a ball, and softly cried.

A.J looked down at her, and then headed out of the room quickly. His mind was set on one thing. Getting Courtney's surgery done. He went to the main desk where Dr.Thomas, and a few of the gurney man were waiting for him to prepare to the surgery. A.J looked at Dr.Thomas, "Let's get this done now."

The Doctor looked at A.J and studied him for a moment, "Are you sure you want to continue with this? I mean once we get started and this is done...there's no going back."

A.J nodded "Yeah I know I was aware of that when I made my plan on this in the first place." He ran his hands trough is light brown hair to clam himself down. "Let's just do this now."

"Alright…….will get the stretcher ready now."

* * *

Oh boy…….Time is running out for Courtney, Is this end of the Journey for her? Or will Jason make it in time to save her…..Before its too late? Next chapter coming soon!

SVUAngel


	8. Chapter 8The Touch

**Author's note:** Warning! This chapter might have you on the edge of your seat!...LOL. This has got to be my favorite chapter. I'm sorry but I have to go to work in like a few moments, but I like to thank all my reviewers for everything you guys really know how to keep me typing!...LOL I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I really like it and I think that all of you would like it too!

SVUAngel

* * *

Courtney's body stared to tremble; she shook violently... for once in her life Courtney Matthews was scared. She felt sick to her stomach, as she gently raised herself and leaned against the wall, she let out a gentle breath of hair. Her body ached all over, she felt stiff as her muscles in her legs felt heavy. She closed her eyes to block the sudden rush of dizziness that swept over her. She felt a gentle tear run down her cheek; she made not motion to wipe it away.

Her heart started to pound slowly out loud, she could hear the sudden beating running through her ears, as she saw the stretcher being pushed into her room by the surgeons wearing their green uniforms, along with their white masks to cover their facial expressions. Everything seemed to move in slow motion, as she closed her eyes, and let out a frustrated groan. She tried to get up from her place against the wall, but sharp pains from her bruises stabbed her as she tried to move. Tears of anger and pain cover her face.

She managed to pick herself up, but had to lean against the wall for support. Breathing hard she slowly placed one foot in front of the other, each step felt heavy.

""A.J...what did you do to her?" Dr.Thomas couldn't believe what he was seeing, the once kick-boxer Courtney Matthews who was always head strong and determined...had a smile that made her face glow...now-now she looked battered...and pale. Strangely though, she looked calm. "If I had known about this-that you were going to do this-"

"Shove it!" A.J gave the Doctor a cold stare "I'm paying you for the surgery...not for any counseling or social advice. So start doing what I paid you to do!" He pointed at one of the gurney men. "Take her and strap her to the bed," They guy looked confused he looked at Dr.Thomas as if to seek his opinion on the manner when A.J cut in again. "You heard me...get her now!"

The guy nodded his head and slowly walked in Courtney's direction.

* * *

She kept her cheek pressed hard against the cold wall, and absorbed the coolness for a moment...and for some reason the coldness from the wall felt soothing to her. It made her feel more relaxed. For a moment, she let the world pass by her as she slowly closed her eyes, allowing her mind to drift back on Jason, with his strong chiseled figure, the soft and gentle touch of his skin; the pierced looked of his clear crystal eyes. His soothing voice, and how he always knew what to say when she was feeling upset, everything about Jason Morgan within Courtney's eyes, was perfect.

She remembered the feeling of his touch against her skin when he would brush away her tears, and gently kiss each tear softly away. It felt as if he were washing all her sorrows away, she felt whole around him, mainly because Jason was a part of her. When they had spilt up, Courtney had always known that there was a piece of her missing. Jason held that piece.

Courtney was so memorized by her thoughts that she wasn't aware of the figure moving towards her until it was too late. She felt him grab her roughly. She let out a startled cry, and tried to pull away from him. "No……" She said firmly, as she slapped his hands away from her.

"Oh get away from her...I'll take care of her myself" A.J pushed the man aside and pulled her roughly towards him. "Okay honey, its time for you're make over." He pulled her towards the gurney, ignoring her struggles and her cries for help.

"Help...HELP ME SOMEONE!... DAMN YOU A.J!... YOU BASTARD LET ME GO..." She let out a strangled cry as she felt his rough hands cover her mouth hard.. Courtney was feeling too weak to fight back, her bones were now starting to ache, which she knew couldn't be a good sign. "Please let me go..." she managed to whisper.

"Should've thought about that before you left me for Golden Boy Courtney" A.J dragged her to the gurney and lifted her on the bed. "Don't just stand there you morons!...Help me strap her to the bed."

She was sobbing uncontrollably, and kept moving from their grasps, she felt their hands dig deep within her skin, then felt the rough heavy leather move across her wrists and her legs. She felt hopeless, as her mind went black.

* * *

He heard her cries echoing from down the hall way, his heart slowly broke as he herd her pleading from them to let her go. He could feel her fear from the end of the hallway, he knew Courtney was scared. But most of all Jason knew that Courtney needed him.

* * *

Courtney knew there was something different. At one moment she felt her body being push on the gurney, and then the gurney stopped moving. She heard noises and several grunts, shouts rang out and then the rustle of heavy footsteps echoing down the hall way. Something loud pierced the air, the sound slapped the air again a couple more times. Courtney's head started to ring. She slowly moved it from side to side, she tried to moved her arms, but remember they were held down by the rough leather.

* * *

Jason's heart ached from the sight of her, as he slowly placed his gun back into the back end of his jeans. He stared at her for a moment, and watched her stir as she tried to pull herself from the bonds. He struggled to hold back the tears when he saw the outline of bruises that marked her, her eyes were swollen from crying. He walks up to her.

* * *

For some reason a feeling calmness washed over her, she didn't feel afraid anymore. She stopped stirring in hope that if she were to stay still this feeling wouldn't leave her. Her mind started to relax; she welcomed this feeling as she let her mind drift back off to Jason. She could only remember feeling this way when she was with...Could it be? No…it couldn't be Jason was at Carly's, he wouldn't know where Courtney was this soon. Her heart sank, and she allowed her eye lids fluttered opened as she managed to ask in desperation "Jason...where are you?"

Her heart stopped beating when she felt a strong firm hand grasp her hand tightly. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Jase?….." she asked in a daze.

"I'm right here...Courtney I'm right here."

* * *

Oops! Did I end this Chapter too soon?...lol I know I'm sooo mean…… sorry! Well before I go on working on the next chapter I want to see at least **9-10 reviews** before I update the next chapter. I hope you liked this chapter!

SVUAngel


	9. Chapter 9Am I dreaming again?

**Author's note:** Heyya Reader's and reviewers! I'm happy with all the feedback on had received on my last chapter….Sorry to leave you guys hanging there but I had to give you something to look forward too….LOL **I didn't get my 10 reviews…..but I was happy with 7**……but for this chapter I would like to see at least **9-10 reviews! **. I'm packing to go to Boston Now to see the Backstreetboys live in concert….LOL 17 years old and I still love them…. But I would like to thank the following people:

**ImJustKidding89:** Nice to see a new reviewer/and Journey Fan! Hhhhmmmm a nice Journey reunion sounds good to me too! But do they reunite? Or is it a dream? You'll have to read to find out….LOL I know I'm mean….thanks for the review!

**Alexa:** Boy it really sounds like I left you hanging there….LOL Well I had to give you readers something to look forward too!...LOL You wanted an update? Here's your update…

**yasmine2388:** I think I left a lot of people hanging there from my last chapter….LOL I'm really glad to see that your still reading my story and it sounds like you really like it…except for the cliff hangers…LOL Wait till you read this chapter….Your gonna love it!

**Journeyghlover:** I'm so sorry! I know I'm evil…But I have to give you guys something to look forward too…….I didn't know that I would hear so many reviewers be upset where I left off….but apparently so….LOL Your going to love this chapter!

**Luvthemorgans:** Heya Buddy! Glad to hear that you were so happy to read where I left off from my last chapter….LOL Oh Journey moments are always great to see! Gotta love the Journey! Oh and I'm not picky over the BBQ sauce….any kind sounds good…..LOL Did you register on the Soapnet board yet? You better of! Can't wait to hear from you on this chapter!

**Kaleymc:** I cannot thank you enough for saying that about my story….I didn't think I would get sooo many positive feed back. Glad to hear that your lovin the Journey….Here's your update! Thanks for reviewing!

**Leanna R:** Thank you! I'm really happy to see that your still reading this story…and reviewing….I'm always glad to hear from the reviewers…and hey which author isn't? Maybe you will see a Journey scene here….or maybe not….LOL Gonna have to read to find out…LOL I know I'm mean….LOL Thanks for reviewing!

Thanks again to all my readers and Reviewers! I hope to hear from you all again! And here is your update……

SVUAngel

* * *

Her heart stopped beating when she felt a strong firm hand grasp her hand tightly. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Jase?….." she asked in a daze.

"I'm right here...Courtney I'm right here." He stared down at her small fragile form, his heart beating rapidly within his chest, heswallowed a lump in his throat as he tried to ignore A.J's lumps that now marked Courtney deeply.

Courtney couldn't hold it in any longer, she tried but it was no use she always felt so exposed to Jason, she had to let it out. It was hurting her too much to lock it within inside of herself. She let a sob that she was holding escape her lips. Her body shook with every sob... She cried for what A.J did to her, she cried for feeling so vulnerable... She cried over what A.J took away from her ...the sense of security. But most of all she cried over Jason, not believing that it was him sitting in front of her...she cried because she believed it was another one of her dreams.

"I wish it really was you," She managed to let the words escape her mouth through her sobs, she turned her head away from the image of Jason's and his blue eyed stare. "Your not real... your just the Jason in my dreams, who was with me ...helping me fight against A.J." She felt her heart turn heavy when she turned back to soak her eyes into is crystal blue ones. "You don't understand how much I want to hold you...to be with you right now...in real life."

Jason couldn't believe what he was hearing, and he didn't understand some of the things she was saying. His heart snapped in two, with the words that cam rushing out of her mouth. He slowly shook his head. "No...Courtney..." He reached down and released her arms and legs from the firm bonds that held her down. He saw the shock wash over her dazed face as she registered what was really happening. "I'm very real. I promise you that."

Courtney slowly raised herself up from the bed, she studied into his eyes from a moment, she hesitantly lifted her hands to both sides of his arms where she slowly ran her hands up to his shoulders. The both looked deep within each others eyes, afraid of what to think, or do next. She allowed her hands to slowly slide to both sides of his cheeks where she traced one finger on the outline of his jaw.

Courtney gasp out "Please be real...I'm begging you... you don't know what its like to want something so bad...to have someone to hold onto when your scared... to have the need to confide in someone you trust...then to find them just disappearing in front of you...leaving you behind and you know now that it was only a dream." She held his head firmly between her hands.

Jason just stared down at her shaking form, he could feel the warmness of her hands against his cheeks as he slowly raised one of his hands to greet her hand on his cheek, he rubbed it softly. "Didn't you hear me? I'm here...for sure... Now I'm going to make sure that you are safe, and this time for good."

Courtney still couldn't believe that he was still here in front of her, she was feeling so many mixed up emotions she was confused on what to do. "Jason...I really needed you"

He still held her hand that was laid on his cheek. "I know you did...I don't really understand it but I could feel you...when we saw-saw the plane...I knew you weren't dead...I just could still feel you"

Courtney's bottom lip began to tremble as she took another look into he eyes. "I know what you mean...I've been having dreams where whenever I'm in danger...your always there...protecting me. I knew that you were coming from me. But I didn't know when..."

Jason nodded his head. "I'm here now...and I'm going to take you home." With saying so he gently, and as carefully as he could...reached down and picked Courtney's small form up...and into his arms, he felt her body stiffen at first when she was held within his arms, then slowly relax as she laid her head gently across his chest. Jason could kill A.J with his bare hands about now...Jason knew that just by seeing her marks...Courtney wasn't going to be the same person she was before she got on that plane.

He walked as quickly as he could to the black limo that was waiting outside for them, holding Courtney closer into her arms in hope that he wasn't hurting her. He managed to open up the one of the side doors to the limo, with Courtney still held protectively in his arms as he slide them both into the back seat of the car. "Marco...Let's head to the jet." Jason watched as the guard nodded his head from the driver's seat and stepped slowly on the gas pedal.

Jason laid Courtney across the seat; he rested her head gently on his lap, as he ran his hands through her hair softly. "Sonny's here...but he's going to meet us on the jet."

"He went after A.J...didn't he?" She already knew the answer.

* * *

"A.J's a dead man...he just build himself a grave after what he did to you." Jason felt anger rush through his veins, he knew that A.J hurt Courtney physically...but Jason didn't really know what A.J had done to Courtney. "He's going to pay for what he did to you Courtney, for using you like that."

Courtney raised her hand to his cheek. "Jase...look at me...please...I'm alright, I'm o.k...thanks to you if you didn't come to me I would've-"

"Don't say it..."He warned her, he didn't even want to think about how close he nearly came to losing her today. "I just made it in time Courtney." He allowed his fingers to continue to brush gently against her hair.

"Thank you Jase...Thank you for saving me" She managed to spread a slow smile across her face.

Jason shook his head. "Courtney...don't go there you know-"

"I just wanted to say it Jase...My heads pounding I don't want to hear one of your it's- my –job- kind of lectures." She giggled slightly "I know you Mr. Morgan"

He smiled back at her, only she cold make him smile like this. "I know you know me too well."

Silence hung the air as each of them got lost within some of their own personal memories of each other. Their thoughts were interrupted when the limo grew to a halt at the air strip where Sonny's jet was only a couple of meters away. "You think Sonny's here yet?"

Jason shrugged his shoulders. "Will soon find out though," He pulled her gently out of the limo and held her back into his arms where she cuddled close within his chest, he felt her shiver slightly. "Will get you warmed up when we get into the plane." Jason quickens his steps as he entered the jet he found Sonny sitting on one of the couches looking deep within his thoughts.

He was quickly shaken out of his thoughts when he saw his best friend holding his little sister. He jumped up from the couch.

"Here...she can lay here." He motioned to his seat on the couch, while Jason laid her down on the couch gently, Sonny quickly pulled a blanket from one of the cupboards within the jet and handed it to Jason who tucked the blanket on her.

* * *

Sonny tried not to look shocked at the bruises that A.J had left to mark on Courtney...his little sister. "Courtney are you alright?"

Courtney looked over at her older brother who held a look of concern for her, how was she going to tell them that she was never going to be alright anymore? A.J had done something so cruel...he took anyway her sense of security... He made her feel so useless...so...so hopeless. She couldn't remember ever feeling so petrified in all her life. She turned away from her brother's gaze. "I think I'll be o.k...really I do"

Sonny ran his fingers through is dark hair. "Courtney I know I haven't been much of a brother to you lately, and I can't apologies enough for the way I have been treating you. Your family, Your my little sister." He walked up to her and reached for her hand. "And I will always love you, regardless"

Courtney smiled up at her brother. "Thank you...it means a lot when you say that Sonny, really it does."

"Mark my words, A.J will pay for what he did to you, he may have gotten away from me once...but he won't again. He still out there somewhere but I have people looking for him he shouldn't be too far."

Jason felt a lump forming in his throat when she saw the look of fright spread across Courtney's face. "Courtney, you don't need to be afraid of A.J anymore...were going to protect you."

She could only nod at Jason.

Sonny sat down across from Courtney as well as Jason when they felt the jet leave the ground, to take them back home. He looked back down at his sister who looked like a child; she was pale which scared Sonny a little. "When we get back to Port Charles you're going to General Hospital...don't argue..."

Courtney signed knowing it was useless arguing against her brother. She felt a little bit o.k...a bit weak and sore but she tried not to focus on that, as she tried to focus on the set of blue eyes that belonged to Jason.

"Courtney I need to ask you something...It's really starting to bother me...and I need to know." Jason stated as he leaned close to her. "And I need you to be honest with me."

He waited a moment before he received a nod from her.

"Did A.J...Did he-did he rape you?" He was afraid for her to answer this question, as he waited for her to respond.

"I-I...To be honest with you Jase...and Sonny I honestly don't know what A.J did to me anymore" She bit her lip as the tears started to form in her eyes.

* * *

Heya all! So….what do you think? Yes or No? Did you guys like this chapter? I love the Journey……LOL Remember I want at least **9-10 Reviews** in my inbox when I get back from my trip to Boston…..I'm going to a Backstreetboy concert!...LOL I'm 17 and I still love them!...LOL Thanks for reading!

SVUAngel


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note:** **ATTENTION JOURNEY FANS!**

**Want to see Journey back? There's a Journey reunion petition going around, I had tried to post the Journey reunion link to this chapter but it just messed everything thing up, I then had to fix everything within this chapter. Sorry about that guys! If you're interested in signing the Petition please email me and I will email you the petition link….We have 803 signatures so far!**

**I'm sooooo sorry for the late update on my story….So to make it up to you guys I made this chapter long……LOL I'm also working on another Journey fanfic that I think a lot of you will enjoy. Thank you to all you reader's who reviewed me! I love you guys!**

**SVUAngel**

* * *

"Courtney I need to ask you something...It's really starting to bother me...and I need to know." Jason stated as he leaned close to her. "And I need you to be honest with me." He waited a moment before he received a nod from her.

"Did A.J...Did he-did he rape you?" He was afraid for her to answer this question, as he waited for her to respond.

"I-I...To be honest with you Jase...and Sonny I honestly don't know what A.J did to me anymore" She bit her lip as the tears started to form in her eyes. "The images flash back to me here and there, I see bits and pieces of what he did to me, but I don't see everything. One image I see him coming after me...in another image...He's-He's hurting me not just physically but emotionally. I-I don't know why...why don't I remember everything that had happened to me?"

Sonny nervously shoved his hands deep within the pockets of his pants. He cleared his throat, he knew that he had to be honest with his sister, the truth hurts and he knew that this was going to break her heart. "Courtney...Look at the marks on your arm..." He looked at her confused expression printed across her face, he watched her closely as she pulled her arms out from beneath the warmth of the blanket.

Her heart pounded against her rib cage as she studied the marks on the lower part of her arm. "No..." She whispered as she quickly sat up on the coach and pulled the sleeves up from her t-shirt. They were everywhere. Fear washed over her as she looked at the puncher marks along both sides of her arm. "He drugged me...He made me...I.I didn't know or understand what was happening to me." It all made sense now. Why she couldn't remember everything that had happened to her. A.J had drugged her, making her totally unaware of her surroundings.

Courtney couldn't believe it, she knew that A.J was heartless, but she couldn't understand why he would do such a thing to her. Did she ever have a place in his heart? She closed her eyes slowly, images of A.J swirling all around her at once, for a moment she felt cold...almost empty as images of him giving her a cold twisted smile filled her head. She slowly placed her hands against her face to hide the tears that slid down her cheeks. She was soon covered by a pair of strong arms that engulfed her in a hug. She was about to pull away.

"Courtney...don't...just-just lean on me please," He felt her relax slowly within his embrace; he pulled her closer to him, as she sobbed uncontrollably against his chest. "Just let it out...I'm here for you, please know that." He whispered gently in her ear, as he ran his fingers through her soft blonde hair.

Sonny tore his gaze away from the pair on the couch. Pain stabbed slowly into his heart, it hurt him to see his little sister like this. Tears threatened to fall down his cheeks, but he held them back. Sonny didn't want Courtney, his baby sister to see him cry. Sonny knew that he had to be strong for her, she needed him. He would have his time with Courtney to talk about A.J, but right now, Sonny knew that she needed Jason. "I'm going to...talk to the pilot see when were going to be landing." He said as he quickly moved towards the cockpit of the plane.

Courtney's sobs soon quieted down, as she pressed her head gently against Jason's chest. She felt his warm hands brush softly against her cheek to move the loose strands of hair from her wet cheeks. Her eye lids were heavy as she fought against sleep. As if sensing Courtney's fight against sleep, Jason leaned back against the couch and gently pulled Courtney down with him. Courtney felt so safe within his warm arms , as she rested her head against his chest. "Thank you Jase...for everything"

"You don't need to thank me Courtney, I'm your friend and I'm here to help you with whatever you need." As best as he could without disturbing Courtney too much, Jason pulled the blanket up from the end of the couch and placed it over them. "Now sleep...your safe now."

Like old times Courtney wrapped her arms around Jason and cuddled closer to him. Her eye lids slowly closed as sleep over come her; she could hear the steady beating of his heart and fell asleep listening to the rhythm of his heart. Courtney knew that she really was safe.

* * *

She was walking down a long white narrow hall way, she kept her eyes focused at the end of the hallway. She heard footsteps squeak against the waxed floor behind her, she quickly turned around but saw nothing. She walked faster as she heard the footsteps squeak again, she soon broke out into a run when she heard footsteps coming closer behind her.

"Courtney!"

She stopped, Courtney knew that voice. She spun around but didn't see anything. "Jason?"

"Courtney...Stop running!"

She could hear his heavy breathing, but where was he? "Jason...where are you?"

"I'm over here..."

She quickly turned to the direction of his voice, "I can't...I can't see you..." Panic filled her veins as she looked frantically around the hallway; she soon stopped and closed her eyes.

"Courtney...look at me...I'm right behind you."

Her heart pounded against her rib cage, she sensed someone behind her as she slowly opened her eyes and turned around. "Jase...how come-" She squealed when she saw him.

"Ha ha...Got ya...thought I was Golden boy didn't you?" A.J had a sick smile spread across his face as he came towards her and roughly grabbed her.

"I know I should've asked you but this is my home, so I didn't see any reason why she couldn't stay here." Jason ran his hand roughly through his brown spiky hair. "Sam...I'm sorry." He held his cell closely to his ear. "When will you be coming up?" He waited for her response; he knew that he needed to talk to her about Courtney. "Ok do you want me to send Marco up there to pick you up or-"

"JASON!"

Jason's heart stopped when Courtney's cry out for him pierced the air. "Courtney!" He threw his cell down, and took the stairs three at a time and ran down the hall to the guest room. He burst through the door, and saw her lying crumpled in a ball on the floor. He knelt down beside her shaken form. "Courtney..." He carefully picked her up from the floor, and just held her in his arms.

"You were calling out to me...I couldn't find you...he tricked me...he made me believe that it was you but it wasn't...it was him." Courtney trembled within his arms.

Jason took a steady breath to clam his shaken nerves, "Courtney...What happened?"

"A.J...it was A.J" She felt him pull her closer against him. She missed this, being close to him and just the feeling of being so safe around him. Jason was the only person who made her feel this way; he made her feel whole, and always so loved. She had never felt this way with Jax, was just a good friend to her. But what Jason and Jax both didn't know was that Courtney still had a heart for Jason, even after the divorce. But Jason was with Sam now, and Courtney was with Jax for the moment, Courtney knew that she had to try to find a way to stop loving Jason. When she was relaxed she looked up at him with her big blue eyes. "I'm sorry...It was a nightmare...just a bad dream, I feel fine now Jason." She quickly pulled away from his hold on her. "Just a bad dream... I'll be o.k ."

Jason studied her for a moment as she paced around the room, "Do you want to talk about it?" He watched her as she paused, she looked down at the ground, she slowly lifted her head and looked deeply into his eyes.

"Jason...it was just a bad dream, I'll be fine don't-"

"Jason..." Sonny called out from the living room, "Jason are you here?"

"Yeah...I'm in the guest room." Jason's reply was answered by a rush of feet climbing the stairs Sonny soon entered the room.

Sonny stopped walking mid way when he sensed that he had interrupted something between them. "I'm sorry if it's a bad time..." He meant it too.

"Your not interrupting anything Sonny, I just had a bad dream... but I'm ok now" She gave her older brother a gentle nod. "I'll leave you guys alone to discuss your business" She headed towards the door

"Ah Courtney...before you go I just wanted to let you know that I scheduled a Doctor's appointment for you tomorrow at 2:00pm, if that's o.k?" Sonny looked towards her.

Courtney just nodded her head. "Yeah...that sounds good...thanks Sonny." She quickly left the room, trying to ignore Jason's puzzled expression.

Sonny glanced at his best friend. "How is she doing?"

"Not good." Jason ran his hand through his spiky hair. "I was on the phone with Sam, we were talking about the arrangements with Courtney, soon enough Courtney was screaming for me. I went to check on her, and I found her on the floor shaking." Jason paused as the image of her shaken form filled his head. "She had a nightmare...but she's holding it all in. She doesn't want to talk about it."

Sonny placed his hands against his hips, he kept his gaze to the floor. "I think we just need to give her time. She'll come around, Courtney's a fighter not a quitter she's one of the strongest person that I know of." He cleared his throat. "I need to tell you something...it's about Sam."

Jason shook his head, "What about her?"

"I just got a call from Bobbie...Sam got into an accident and she's in General Hospital and it's pretty bad."

Jason quickly walked past Sonny, and headed downstairs towards the living room. He found his leather jacket on the couch in the living room right by Courtney. Jason only had one person on his mind right now...Sam. He quickly grabbed his jacket from off the couch.

"Jason? Is everything-?"

"I can't talk right now Courtney...I'm sorry but Sam's in the hospital, she got into an accident and I just have to be there for her now." He watched as she nodded her head. "I'll call you later." Jason quickly went out the door, leaving Courtney behind.

Courtney let out a heavy sigh, as her eyes started to water. She hoped that Sam was o.k. Jason was going to be with her, and he will make sure that she's safe and gets the best medical attention. Courtney knew this because Jason at one point of time did the same thing for her Jason was with Sam now...and Courtney needed to move on, and maybe the first step to moving on is to cut all ties with Jason. But will she regret it?

* * *

Alright guys! Thank you for sticking with this story, I've been busy with a few things. And my Backstreet boy concert for those of you who are wondering was…….AWESOME! I SAW A.J!...LOL They sang my favorite song Backstreets back….and their new album is sooooo good I definitely recommend it to any of you Backstreet boy fans! Thanks for everything guys!

SVUAngel


End file.
